


cuz baby you're gonna be the one that saves me (after all, you're my wonderwall)

by ohluculent



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Just a random fic, M/M, THE CHICKEN IS THE MVP, another contribution for Thiccmas Yunbin, crack ofc, hanbin likes talking to himself, i swear this fic has different moods, it doesnt make sense, its not even related to christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohluculent/pseuds/ohluculent
Summary: that "i was dared to throw eggs at a stranger's house at 2am but it turns out the owner is a cop, and your father so please help me" aubut not really





	cuz baby you're gonna be the one that saves me (after all, you're my wonderwall)

**Author's Note:**

> guys this was so rushed i swear it doesn't even make sense lmao. but this is another contribution of mine for our Thiccmas yunbin. omfg the ending sucks i swear ugh

hanbin should have known better. he really should have known better, especially after a night out with his two best friends.

it’s probably the alcohol that made him buy a tray of eggs at 12 am in the morning. and it's probably the adrenaline rushed that forced him to throw those eggs at a random house they passed by.

the thrill of egging someone’s house for no reason sounds fun, hilarious even.

but, it’s not as amusing when the said owner of the house turns out to be a cop and is now chasing them.

“hurry up dumbass,” jinhwan whispers, pulling him along by the arm, in retrospect, and they should have known better as thoroughly.

as you can see, hanbin is quite drunk, so it’s not his fault he stumbled on his step, successfully bringing jinhwan with him and dragging bobby as well, who happens to appear out of nowhere.

and that's how the trio finds themselves being dragged to the police station or the cop’s house. yeah, he prefers that.

silently trudging along with his two best friends, while the cop pulls them by the collar and muttering curses about young adults revolting against non-living things, and innocent bystanders.

”now, listen here you brats yー.”

“are police officers supposed to talk like that?” jesus _fucking christ_ kim jiwon _shut the fuck up._

he feels jinhwan freeze beside him, probably calming himself down. then, he glared at bobby on the side and faced the officer, ”sorry about that. he’s probably high on drugs.” jinhwan chuckles. what the fuck jinhwan, i fucking trusted you.

he feels himself sobering up from all the dumbass his friends do; a frustrated groan escapes his mouth, “sorry about that, my friends and i are drunk, let me just drive them home.”

the officer raises his eyebrows at him, clearly displeased and amused at the same time. i wonder why...

 ~~oh, wait, fuck! good job~~ kim dumbin ~~you said you're going to drive under the influence,~~ i ~~might as well tell him that we egged his house for fun.~~

the officer sighs and takes a deep breath before facing them, ”listen here, i’m gonna give you brats two minutes to explain why the heー.”

”dad?” a confused voice said from behind, and that voice sounds so familiar, really familiar. ”what’s going on?” and the said owner of the voice finally comes peaking out behind the officer.

”oh no, ” hanbin whispers to himself, internally cursing his drunk self for not checking the address before passionately throwing the not-even-a-fetus-baby-chick-and-killed-it-by-throwing-them egg.

he hears jinhwan gasps, the older freezing again beside him, and hanbin wants to run away because he knows what is about to happen next.

”baby bー” the elder didn’t get to finish what he was about to say, hanbin already pulled him back, trying hard to restrain the older from jumping the newcomer. and thank god jiwon’s mind works fast to cover jinhwan’s mouth.

the officers look back and forth at them, waiting for an explanation, ”chanwoo you know these people?”

silence falls over them, except for the sound of jinhwan’s muffled scream.

“chanwoo, who are these people and why are they egging our house?” chanwoo’s dad, who happens to be the police officer, emphasizes again, impatiently waiting for an answer.

hanbin looks at the younger, desperately begging with his eyes to help them. successfully making eye contact with the younger, he tries to communicate with his gaze and hanbin wish chanwoo would have the decency to read the situation.

but of course the lords have forsaken him, and jung chanwoo _is a little shit._

”uhh... it’s bobby hyung that’s covering the small guy’s mouth, and that small guy is my stalker, and the last one holding him back is...” the younger pauses, then, glances at him and smirks. ”yunhyeong hyung’s _ex.”_

_what._

“WHAT?” in awe, bobby drops his hand from jinhwan’s mouth and looks at him in shock, silently mouthing to him yunhyeong’s _ex_. honestly, hanbin wants to ask him that himself.

he hasn’t even asked the guy out, and suddenly they were exes.

if hanbin were sober right now, he would have the right mind to deny this and explain who yunhyeong is to the cop. unfortunately, he’s not in the right state of mind and the only thing he can do it look at chanwoo in shock, and remain silent.

“i’m sorry?” the officer says, looking quite offended at the revelation. he looks at his son, “did you just say the guy within band-aids is yunhyeongie’s ex?”

bobby’s eyes widen, and slowly turn to look at him again in disbelief, mouthing the words _‘his papa is a popo?’_

hanbin wants to laugh and cry right now, but mostly he wants to lament.

he can’t believe his friend has the time to make stupid jokes right now, especially in front an officer that will gladly arrest them for egging his house and pretty much for the dumb shit they do.

chanwoo stays quiet and smiles innocently at him.

if his dad weren’t a cop, hanbin would gladly beat him up right now. sadly, his dad is a cop, and they egged his house because they’re immature and ignorant.

”yup, ” jung chanwoo, the traitor of the team, answers enthusiastically. hanbin wants to swing his fist and start a brawl.

“sir, i assure you i’m not hisー” his words got cut off from the glare the officer is sending him.

“you broke his heart?” everyone froze in the room. his mind is ordering him to run, and he really should, but it’s not letting him. he can’t just run away from the accusation. hell, the guy doesn’t even know him yet.

how can hanbin break his heart?

“no,” he shouts in panic, “yunhyeong, hー.”

“yunhyeong.”

“yes, yunhyeong!”

“yunhyeong hyung,” chanwoo butts in.

“oh my god, yunhyeong!” jinhwan says happily.

why is everyone saying yunhyeong?

“hey, yunhyeong.”

“yes! his name is yunhyeong,” hanbin says. frustrated at everyone for interrupting his explanation. he wants to clear this misunderstanding right away.

“i’m yunhyeong _, “ a voice piped in behind_ hanbin _._

he grits his teeth and turns around, ”shut up, i know...” in front of him stood the ~~devil~~ angel himself. the love of his life, the sun to his shine, his guardian angel, his muse, his love, his one and only, it’s fucking song yunhyeong in his cute black and red plaid pyjamas with his hair all sticking out in a different direction; and fuck he looks so adorable.

”umm... sorry?” yunhyeong says, confused at the situation.  
  
holy fuck yunhyeong's voice sounds so lovely after waking up; time stops for kim hanbin as yunhyeong stares at them, quietly assessing the situation. in shock, hanbin loosens his hold on jinhwan and next thing you know chanwoo is tackled by the drunk older.

chanwoo yelps loudly, snapping hanbin out of reality. glancing back at the two on the floor. he would have helped them if it weren’t for the fact that chanwoo just made him look dumb in front of a cop.

so, nope. he is not helping chanwoo get away from jinhwan; it's what that little brat deserves.

”uncle, what’s going on?” yunhyeong asks, looking at the officer in confusion. his eyes still half closed. a sign that the sleepiness again hasn't gone away.

”you tell me. why the is your ex-boyfriend throwing raw eggs at my house at 2:30 am?”

at that statement, yunhyeong’s eyes enlargen and stare at his uncle. his eyes roam around the room, trying to figure out who his ex is. those enhancing eyes lands on bobby who’s trying to pry jinhwan off chanwoo, which automatically excludes the older and the younger.

thus, l _eft him_. the only one who’s looking right back at him. if hanbin is sober enough, he’d be a stuttering mess and would be flaming red. alas, once again, he isn’t.

he did the only thing he can do. beg with his eyes

he tries to shake off the smitten vibe he’s conveying yunhyeong and replace it with a desperate plea. he tries opening his mouth to ask for help, but no words come right out. still shocked that the love of life stands before him. in pyjamas. looking all cute and adorable. fuck.

he’s going to puke rainbows and unicorns tomorrow.

yunhyeong looks back and forth between him and his uncle, who’s impatiently tapping his foot on the floor.

the glare the officer is sending hanbin is harsh and cold. his eyes are watching him like a hawk. like a particular movement is enough to throw him in jail.

then, another unexpected phenomenon happens. yunhyeong is staring at him intensely along with his adorable bed hair.

and hanbin is willing to get thrown in jail if yunhyeong keeps looking at him like that. internally sighing in content with the warmth of that stare, hanbin fights off the urge to smile and yell happily.

”you fucking son of a bitch, ” the other growls. _wait, what?_

why is song yunhyeong glaring at him? his eyes looking threatening and filled with anger. what is happening?

“wait for iー.”

“how dare you? i can’t you had the guts to show yourself in front of me right now. is this you’re way of catching my attention? are you trying to victimize yourself from this, huh? is that what you do? i fucking took a gamble, and i choose you. in the end, i made the wrong decision. in this society filled with despicable people, you, are the mosー” hanbin tunes out most of the words his sunshine said. honestly, he has no clue on what’s happening right now. his mind still isn’t sober enough to comprehend the situation which explains why he fails to notice the twitch on the other’s lip.

because seriously song yunhyeong looks so fucking hot while he’s aggressively saying words that hanbin can’t understand. he wants to run up to him and...

and yunhyeong is now walking up to him vastly, and his glare remains fierce, suddenly he’s being dragged out of the house. the grip on his arm tightens. he watches yunhyeong’s angry strides take them outside.

fuck, how can someone look so adorable and hot at the same time?

as soon as they were out of the door, the hold on his arms loosens. the latter turns to him, the creases on his forehead is gone and replace by a shy grin. “i’m quite a good actor don’t you think so, ex-boyfriend?”

just one proper sentence, that's how long it takes for hanbin to lose his mind.

one moment yunhyeong was dragging his drunk ass out of the house. next thing you know his high body reacts faster than his mind. he doesn’t know where the courage. maybe it’s the way yunhyeong laughs at the scene he caused, the smile he gave hanbin overwhelmed him. the satisfaction in his eyes looks radiant, and hanbin wants those eyes to look at him.

hanbin wants to kiss him. _so he did._

suddenly he’s kissing song yunhyeong. he kissed him hard, once, twice, until he lost count. all he can feel is the warmth of yunhyeong’s mouth. the shiver running down his spine as yunhyeong deepen the kiss.

he groans softly, pulling yunhyeong harder against him. everything about it doesn’t make sense the only thing that matters is how perfect yunhyeong’s mouth fit against his.

yunhyeong moans at the action, bringing hanbin back to reality. his eyes widen and steps away from yunhyeong. he looks at him in a daze, and guiltiness follows afterwards, “oh my god, i’m so sorry. i don’t know what came over me. you look so adorable, and ughh— my heart... just, you... _my heart is doing different things_ and im drunk, so of course i just had to kiss the love my life but , not, i ruined my chances because my stupid body just moved on it’s own. i swear i’m really sorry to do... and i’m rambling, so i’ll stop now."

he rubs his hands together, and he covers his mouth with them. he doesn’t want to continue saying stupid things in front of yunhyeong.

but the latter looks at him a shock, and his expression slowly morphs into a small smile. then, yunhyeong is full on giggling at him.

“oh my god, “ yunhyeong exclaims and full on laughs at him. he can feel his face turning red from embarrassment. “you taste like vodka!”

he just did that. oh my god, how prudent!

“you weren’t complaining when my tongue was down your throat,” he blurts out, and the laughing subdue. his eyes widen at the words, in a panic he says the first thing that comes to his mind. “ _merry_ christmas _!”_

 _“_ what?” yunhyeong asks in confusion and proceeds to laugh again.

_why has god forsaken me?_

he retakes a glance at yunhyeong. unconsciously grinning at the sight of his love clutching his stomach from laughing. his eyes disappearing, and small dimples appearing on his cheeks. he looks breathtaking like that.

this is the sight, the sight he got used to watching from afar. all those days watching from his classroom window, waiting for yunhyeong to come out and play along with his friends. it’s probably the only reason hanbin keeps going to school; to catch a glimpse of song yunhyeong.

he never would imagine he would witness this sight right in front of his eyes. it steals his breath away, but with every laugh, it brings it back. keeping him alive to see every single moment.

this moment feels like those scenes in the movie where the main character realizes how in love they are with the lead, but this. this is real. however, it's fortunate that hanbin already knows how whipped he is for song yunhyeong. the other might not know who he is but he for sure will know soon.

especially after the stunt, they pulled. also, that _kiss_.

you can't blame hanbin for losing control he had yearned for yunhyeong's attention for so long, now that he'd had it he didn't know what to do. his body moved before he can think. he can't even be apologetic for his actions, he wanted to do that for so long.

"im song yunhyeong. _"_ i _know._

he stares at yunhyeong's extended hands and looks up to yunhyeong's hopeful eyes. taking a deep breath, he stared at yunhyeong's gorgeous eyes again and ran away.

that is not the smartest thing he'd thought off, because of many reasons such as he didn't calculate the speed he bolts with and trip on his fourth step. secondly, he doesn't know where he is and just ran. thirdly, he didn't think the ground would be hard enough to bruise his face. well, it didn't damage his face, maybe just busted it.

and that is the story of how kim hanbin lost his dignity in just one night, and that is he found himself back inside of the house with a worried yunhyeong treating his bleeding nose.

"do you want some boiled eggs? i made some. " yunhyeong offers, leaving hanbin speechless. "oh my! you should have seen the look on your face."

he isn't sure if his mind is playing tricks on him, but he could have sworn yunhyeong seems flustered around him. or maybe he also hit head along the fall.  
  
the room remains silent, just yunhyeong holding a pack of frozen _chicken_ on his nose. yes, they apparently ran out of frozen peas.

"are you really not gonna say anything?"

"i have a chicken on my nose." hanbin retorts, but his voice comes out as nasally and muffled. this results to another round of laughter from yunhyeong and him.

"it's your fault for running away."

hanbin turns red remembering the exact reason on why he did it in the first place. "i-it's not every day that i get the chance to kiss you. i was embarrassed, let me be, " he mutters silently, not noticing the blush crawling on yunhyeong's face.

"you wanted to kiss me?" he nods. "why?"

"because i like you?" the chicken on his nose drops, the thud echoing loudly.

yunhyeong stares at him in surprise, and that's when he realized what he just said. his eyes widen in shock and look at yunhyeong in disbelief, "you didn't know?"

the latter shakes his head in response.

"how could you not know? i stare at you all the time!" hanbin admits.

"i stare at you all the time too!"

"that's not the point, yunhyeong! i like you that's why," he says aggressively, frustrated at yunhyeong who doesn't seem to understand the situation.

"i like you more!" the other retaliates, glaring at him.

"i liked you first! you probably don't even know my name."

"oh shut up, kim hanbin. i _liked you before you even liked me._ "

"you didn't even know i like you in the first place, " he cross his arms and gives yunhyeong a smirk. the other opens his mouth, ready to respond, but shut it after a few seconds. "i won."

yunhyeong pouts at him, "be glad that i like you or else. "

he sends another smirk at yunhyeong, and froze. "y-you like me?" hanbin stutters silently, looking at yunhyeong in disbelief, but for a different reason this time.

"i think we had established that already a few minutes ago."

a soft _oh_ escapes his mouth. hanbin bites his lips, suddenly conscious of every movement he does. is he still drunk? maybe he really did his head on the ground, and he's just dreaming right now?

what if the real yunhyeong was abducted by aliens, and the yunhyeong in front of him is a just a replica, or a fake alien dressed up as yunhyeong waiting for a chance to kill him?

"isn't this the right time to ask me out?"

he looks at yunhyeong again in shock, fears evident on his eyes. " _alien_!" he shouts, pointing his finger accusingly at the guy in front of him. small droplets of blood dripping down his nose.

yunhyeong rolls his eyes at him, "you dork." snorting, he bends down and picks up the chicken from the ground, and holds it back on hanbin's nose. "go out with me, kim hanbin?"

hanbin's face slacks, mouth hanging open, no words leaving his mouth. his gaze remains on yunhyeong's face, then, a small smile appears on yunhyeon's face. and that's when everything returns to normal.

the cheeky smile yunhyeong has on his face is enough to calm him down, he lets an audible sigh and gulps, "merry christmas."

"are you kidding me?"

 _oh my god, that's not what_ i _meant to say._ "sorry, i meant to say no."

the smile on yunhyeong's face disappears and a forced smile displays on his mouth. "oh, that's okay i ne-"

hanbin removes the chicken on his face, putting it down the table. he grabs yunhyeong's hands and holds them tightly. staring straight at him, he feels his stomach churning at the sight of yunhyeong looking confused.

taking another deep breath, "no, i won't go out with you. but will you go out with me, song yunhyeong?"

" _chicken_!"

"what?"

"your nose is bleeding again!" yunhyeong says in a rush, letting go of hanbin's hand and grabs the chicken on the table. "also, i've been waiting for so long to hear that question."

 

 

  
( _"and that's the story of how_ christmas _became our anniversary date."_

 _"oh my god, stop telling people that. everyone keeps asking me why we celebrate our anniversary on_ oct _. 1 instead of_ christmas _day!"_

 _"it's your fault for saying '_ meryy christmas _' instead of 'will you go out with me'"_

_"baby, we've talked about this."_

_"remember when_ i _told you we ran of frozen peas?_ i _lied."_

 _"_ i _fucking knew it!")_

 

**Author's Note:**

> yeah it sucks lol


End file.
